Love or hormones
by doc boy
Summary: Teenage Bwen. Ben and Gwen have gotten pretty close lately and may be starting to develop feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

Love or hormones

I do not own Ben 10

It was a normal day at school; Ben and Gwen were sitting next to each other in astronomy class and were taking notes from the whiteboard. After a few minutes the teacher wrote something on the board and faced the class

"Nebulas" she said and pointed at the word

"Can anyone tell me what they are?"

No one raised their hands except for Gwen and Ben was not surprised. She was always the smart one

"Yes Gwen?" she turned to her

"Nebulas are clouds of gas and dust in outer space where new stars are born"

"That's correct. Very good Miss Tennyson…"

Later that day…

When the bell rang Ben and Gwen were walking home together (They live next door)

"Congratulations on passing the math test. Getting a B+ is pretty good" said Gwen

"Not as good as you. You got an A+"

"Practice makes perfect"

"Right"

"Hey listen tomorrow is Saturday, you wanna go to the lake?" asked Gwen

Ben blushed at the thought. Normally he didn't have a problem seeing her in her bikini but lately he felt uneasy when he saw most of her body exposed and he had a hard time figuring out why. Still, he didn't want her to get suspicious so he played along

"Um… sure, why not?" he said and Gwen smiled widely

"Great. Meet me there tomorrow at ten" she said as they reached her front door

"Okay. See you tomorrow" he said and Gwen's smile widened. To his surprise she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek

"Bye" she said

Being in shock all Ben could do was wave as his cousin disappeared behind her door. When she did e touched his cheek with his finger where she kissed him as he blushed and smiled happily

The next morning, Ben went to the lake wearing his trunks and a T shirt. He found Gwen sitting on the grass in her swimsuit with a pair of pants and a shirt near her pack that she wore on her way over. Ben's face turned a deep shade of red when he saw her in her swimsuit

She got up and approached him

"Hey cuz" she said

"Hey Gwen. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah let me just put on some sun screen lotion…" she said as Ben nodded and removed his shirt. Gwen turned around in mid action and stared at his bare chest. She forgot how muscly he was and how it turned her on to see him like that... she gulped as her cheeks reddened a bit and continued to rub the lotion on her arms and nose. When she tried rubbing it on the back of her shoulders she had trouble reaching them

She felt embarrassed by what she was about to ask of her cousin

"Hey Ben can you give me hand?"

"With what?"

"I can't reach the back of my shoulders. Can you smear some sun block on there for me?"

Her cheeks were red at the thought of his hand on her back and so were his but he complied

"Umm sure…" he said and did what he told. Once he was done she gave him the bottle and he began rubbing the sun block on his own body. When it was time to spread it on his shoulders he had the same problem and asked for her help

_"Oh great, now it's my turn…" _she thought and rubbed the cream on his back. Once done she removed her hands and stood there in an awkward silence. Ben turned around to face her. She was standing closer than he thought so when he turned around his face was pretty close to hers. He lost his breath when he saw his cousin's green orbs peering into his. After he few seconds he regained his composure and took a few steps back and looked away

"I think we're ready to hit the water" he said nervously

"Yeah…" said the girl as they both entered the water and swam around in it and splashed water at each other. When they got tired of it, they got of the water and took out towels from Gwen's pack and laid on the grass while having the towels beneath their backs

"That was fun…" said Gwen

"Yeah…" after a few seconds Gwen yawned loudly

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap"

"Sounds good" Said Ben and before long Gwen was a sleep and he could hear her soft snoring. He smiled to himself. He always found her soft snoring kind of cute. He then felt something touch his shoulder and was surprised to see that Gwen's head was leaning on his shoulder. His face became so red it could be mistaken for a sun burn. He knew it was awkward and kinda wrong and yet he found pleasure in the affectionate gesture even though it was not intentional. After an hour Gwen woke up and the first thing she saw was Ben's hair. She immediately jerked up and drew her head away

"Oh man, I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to do that…" she said, her face red as a rose

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he said and smiled at her and she smiled weakly too and seemed to calm down a little…

After another hour the two teenagers went home for the day and entered their own houses. That night the two youngsters had trouble falling asleep. They lay in bed thinking similar thoughts

Ben was lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to sort out his thoughts

_"I don't get it. Up until a year ago I was fine when I saw her in her bikini. So why do I now feel uneasy when I do? In general I feel like my stomach churns and my heart flutters every time I see her or hang out with her… why? Could I be actually developing romantic feelings for my cousin out of all people? How? She's my sousin. Sure she's good a friend and she's good looking but this is wrong. But how can something so wrong feel so good and wonderful?..."_ Ben sighed and turned to his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep

Gwen lay in her bed deep in thought

_"Every time I see him or hang out with him I feel my heart flutter and my stomach keeps doing a summersault. This is wrong. This is so wrong. I'm the smart and rational one and yet I've developed romantic feelings for my cousin… I hope it's just hormones… then again another part of me hopes it's not. Ben may be my cousin but he's always there for me. He's fun and funny and he knows how to cheer me up. He's the only one I can talk to everything about…"_ she thought as she tossed and turned in bed…

To be continued…

Another teenage Bwen story. I hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome…


	2. Chapter 2 feelings

Chapter 2 feelings

On Monday the two cousins went to school and sat next to each other like they always did; only this time it was not the same. They sat in their seats and avoided making eye contact. After a few moments of awkward silence Gwen's friend showed up

"Hey Gwen what's up?"

Gwen was still looking to her side when she spoke

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" she said a little blankly

"Are you sure? You seem a little bummed out"

"I'm fine" snapped Gwen a little annoyed. A little taken aback, her friend walked away feeling confused and slightly hurt…

During the next few days the two cousins sat beside each other and didn't exchange a word with each other. Given the fact that they would sometimes talk during class and a lot during the breaks, their friends knew something was up but didn't want to pry so they remained silent.

Later that week…

Gwen and her parents were eating dinner when her mother spoke up

"Are you okay Gwen? You've been awfully quite the last few days…"

"I'm fine" said Gwen, getting slightly tired of saying that

"I noticed you and Ben stopped hanging out. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Mom!" moaned Gwen

"Sorry Gwen I was just being curious"

"Whatever…" said Gwen and rested her head in her chin as she poked her food with her fork

"By the way we're having Ben and his parents over for supper tomorrow night" said Lily

"What?!" yelled Gwen

Gwen's parents were surprised by Gwen's reaction

"Are you sure you and Ben are alright?" asked Gwen's father suspiciously

"We're fine but I still don't want to have him over tomorrow night…"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand" said the teenage girl and headed for room leaving her parents very confused

Gwen fell onto her bed and groaned in frustration

_"Why won't these feelings go away? The more I think about him and the more time I spend near him the more I want to kiss him or hold him in my arms… and the weird thing I don't find that gross. I would find it enjoyable… I know he's my cousin but I have to accept the fact that I fell in love with him…" _she thought as she began to cry softly

Meanwhile in Ben's room…

Ben was lying in his bed trying to sort his thoughts and feelings

_"There's no use in denying it anymore… I love her; I love her with all my heart and the idea of keeping it bottled up is unbearable…"_

Suddenly his phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi Ben…" said Gwen with a slightly trembling voice

Ben could never bear to hear or see her cry and when she did his heart went to her

"Gwen what's wrong?" he asked in a worried and sympathetic voice

"Can you come over?..." she asked

To be continued…

Looks like they realized their feelings for each other... will they confess? If so how will their parents react to them falling in love? The answers lie in the next chapter or two of this story…

Stay tuned…


	3. Chapter 3 love

Chapter 3 love

Ben stood in front of Gwen's front door and knocked. Shortly afterwards the door swung open

"Hi Aunt Lily. Is Gwen home?"

"Hello Ben. Gwen is in her room but I think she wants to be left alone now…"

"She called me up and asked me to come over. Can I see her?"

"Gwen asked you to come over?" asked Lily slightly surprised by this

"Yeah. Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure" said the mother and let him in and closed the door behind him. Ben walked up the stairs and knocked on Gwen's bedroom door

"Yes?" said a sad Gwen as Ben opened the door

"Hi Gwen" he said and approached his cousin who sat on her bed hugging her knees

"What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically and sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slightly shuddered at his touch but he did not withdraw his hand

"I've been thinking a lot lately. About us…" she began

"Every time I see you or hang out with you I am overwhelmed with feelings of happiness and affection and my heart flutters with excitement. At first I thought it was just hormones but after our trip to the lake the other day I realized the truth…" she said with her face down and now faced him for the first time

"The truth is I love you Ben. I really do. I know this sounds gross but I can't hide these feelings anymore…" she said and lowered her gaze again as a single tear made its way down her pretty face. Ben reached his finger for her chin and gently lifted it up

"I love you too Gwen… with all my heart…" he said as she smiled with joy at the fact that her feelings are answered as Ben's face inched closer to hers. Slowly but surely their lips grew closer and closer to each other until…

The two cousin's lips met for the first time in their lives. They never knew that a kiss could be so enjoyable; especially when it's shared with one's true love… Ben wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist as the kiss deepened. When they had to breathe their lips detached and they gazed into each other's green orbs, the same ones they shared. After a few seconds of gazing they embraced into a warm hug and held each other in each other's arms as the night continued…

The end…

Well that was a short one. I'm considering writing a sequel… (Something I hadn't done in a very long time…)

So keep your eyes peeled for you haven't seen the last of doc boy…


End file.
